The invention relates in particular to a method for acoustic reproduction of a digital audio medium, in particular an audio book, in a motor vehicle, in particular a two- or four-wheeled motor vehicle, that has a navigation system that determines the current geographical position of the vehicle, and the geographical position is assigned at least one first piece of information about the currently traveled section of road.
Known methods for reproducing a digital audio medium in a motor vehicle are not very user friendly.
The object of the invention is, in particular, to provide a method for user-friendly reproduction of a digital audio medium in a motor vehicle.
This object is achieved in particular by a method for acoustic reproduction of a digital audio medium, in particular an audio book, in a motor vehicle, in particular a two or four-wheeled motor vehicle, that has a navigation system that determines the current geographical position of the vehicle, and the geographical position is assigned at least one first piece of information about the currently traveled section of road, characterized by the following steps: first comparing whether the information assigned to the current geographical position about the currently traveled section of road denotes a section of road that requires increased attentiveness from the driver of the motor vehicle, in the event of a positive first comparison, the reproduction of the audio medium is interrupted, second comparing whether the information assigned to the current geographical position about the currently traveled section of road continues to denote a section of road that requires increased attentiveness from the driver of the motor vehicle, in the event of a positive second comparison, the reproduction of the audio medium continues to be interrupted, and in the event of a negative second comparison, the reproduction of the audio medium is continued.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.